La deuxième étoile à droite
by white.slytherin
Summary: Et si Louis devenait Peter Pan? Louis et Harry sont meilleurs amis et passent le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, à Neverland. Un jour où tout semble normal, les choses s'emballent et... C'est la découverte du baiser amoureux pour Louis. (trad) OS yaoi/slash


** « Chuuuut »**, murmura le garçon alors qu'il pressait son index contre ses lèvres. Il regarda le garçon à côté de lui, vérifia une nouvelle fois pour s'assurer que les moments à venir seraient silencieux. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés hocha la tête à cette demande, plaçant délicatement sa main sur sa bouche, ses yeux sceptiques ne lâchant pas ceux anxieux du garçon à sa gauche. Une fois que Louis se sentit assez confiant pour détourner son regard, son visage se tourna lentement vers la créature.

La main d'Harry descendit vers le bas de sa bouche alors que ses yeux verts restaient fixés sur le garçon couvert de tissu vert. Il regarda les mains délicates descendre. Louis était très concentré, et le bout de sa langue pointait hors de sa bouche. Les yeux de Harry descendirent ensuite sur la créature que Louis essayait de capturer pour la garder dans sa mémoire. Elle avait une étrange couleur vive assortie à sa fourrure, et elle ressemblait à un jouet. Harry l'avait vue une ou deux fois à Holmes Chapel. Mais bien sûr, elle ne respirait et ne bougeait pas comme elle le faisait ici, à Neverland.

** « Lou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**, demanda Harry d'une voix assez grave, se faisant impatient à cause du rythme auquel Louis se déplaçait. Aussitôt que Louis eût fini sa phrase, l'animal fit un petit bruit et s'échappa.

** « Harry ! »**gémit Louis à haute voix, regardant sa proie fuir et penchant la tête en arrière en signe de défaite.

Harry regarda fixement le garçon plus petit face à lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa voix avait fait reculer la créature de cette façon. Et ne comprenant surtout pas cette activité qui était considérée « drôle » dans cette contrée inconnue. Mais une fois de plus, tout était fait de manière curieuse à Neverland.

Il n'y avait ici absolument aucun adulte, les jeunes garçons qui couraient dans les hautes herbes sans âge et tant d'autres créatures anormales parcouraient l'air et la terre. Habituellement, à ce moment, il aurait été à la maison, sur sa Playstation ou jouant au football avec quelques-uns de ses amis de l'école.

Harry aurait aussi bien pu s'en tenir à sa routine habituelle et revenir à la maison après une longue journée d'école qui aurait, elle aussi, été horriblement et odieusement habituelle. Mais il y avait ce garçon. Louis. Harry avait trouvé le voyage jusqu'à la deuxième étoile à droite beaucoup plus aventureux que de rester assis devant la télévision, ou de rire avec quelques-uns de ses amis bruyants qui ne savaient pas comment s'amuser. Mais de toute façon, Harry pouvait être en train de ne rien faire, aussi longtemps que Louis serait là, il n'y aurait jamais un moment d'ennui.

** « Sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile de trouver l'une de ces foutues bestioles ? »**demanda Louis à son meilleur ami, croisant obstinément les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il jetait un œil autour d'eux, à la recherche d'une autre distraction.

** « Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé, je suis... »**

** « Haz ! »**le coupa la voix forte et grave.

Louis avait, une fois de plus, trouvé une autre activité dans un endroit où une personne normale n'aurait jamais pu en trouver. Le châtain réajusta le chapeau vert sur sa tête avant de s'élancer vers l'arbre le plus proche, commençant tout de suite à escalader le large tronc, s'agrippant à chaque branche qu'il pouvait utiliser afin de se hisser vers le haut.

** « Fais attention, s'il te plaît, »**lui cria Harry.

Harry plissa ses yeux pour éviter que ses yeux ne croisent les rayons de soleil parasites qui essayaient de s'infiltrer dans sa vision. Chaque jour était extrêmement ensoleillé à Neverland, et il n'y avait d'orages que de temps en temps. Le ciel était d'un bleu très clair et les nuages blancs ressemblaient à de la barbe à papa. Les grandes feuilles et les branches qui s'étendaient au-dessus de leurs têtes filtraient une grande partie de la lumière, créant ainsi une atmosphère plus fraîche et sombre sous la protection de la forêt.

** « Ouais, ouais ! Viens, monte, Hazza ! »**appela Louis, maintenant hissé à mi-hauteur du tronc.

Sa chaussure marron clair glissa contre la mousse de l'arbre, obligeant Louis à saisir rapidement une branche qui pendait. Il laissa échapper un « ouf » une fois son équilibre retrouvé. Le garçon n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder en bas. Il savait que le visage de Harry serait couvert d'inquiétude et de souci. « Je vais bien ! » répliqua Louis avant que le cri de Harry n'ait réussi à s'échapper de sa bouche.

Harry était probablement la seule personne qui pouvait gérer le caractère de Louis. Louis aurait pu être pris pour un petit garçon de quatre ans coincé dans le corps d'un homme de dix-neuf ans. Il n'y avait jamais un moment où Louis était tranquille et il ne se reposait jamais un peu plus de cinq minutes. Il était toujours perché sur ses petits pieds, explorant les recoins de Neverland qui n'avaient pas encore été découverts et passait la plupart de son temps avec Harry. Même s'il y avait des tonnes de choses à faire à Neverland, passer du temps avec Harry était de loin sa favorite. Il aimait faire des choses totalement imprudentes qui auraient pu causer une crise cardiaque au bouclé Il aimait montrer à Harry toutes les fées et les créatures qui n'existaient pas dans son monde, car il y avait toujours quelque chose dans la façon dont les yeux de Harry s'illuminaient lorsqu'il voyait quelque chose pour la première fois. Louis grimpa finalement sur une grosse branche plus que disposée à soutenir son poids. Il s'assit sur le bois, laissant son pieds pendre et se reposant contre la texture rugueuse. **« Haz, s'il te plaaaaaît, monte... »**appela Louis, mordant sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue innocente.

Harry fixa le garçon quelques instants, voyant très clair dans son jeu. **« Fait chier »**, marmonna Harry pour lui-même, réalisant que Louis obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait tôt ou tard. Il inspira profondément et se passa une main sur le visage à la vue de l'arbre qui semblait beaucoup trop dur à escalader pour lui.

** « Je t'ai appris comment faire ça, fainéant. Mains, pieds, mains, pieds. »**rappela Louis de son perchoir, remémorant à Harry les étapes qu'il lui avait un jour enseigné.

Harry leva les yeux vers le garçon qui s'était, sans aucun effort, assis sur le bord de la branche à quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus de lui. Il hocha lentement la tête à ses mots, et l'idée d'être de nouveau proche de Louis le motiva à monter jusqu'en haut. Il commença à escalader, écoutant distraitement les commentaires que faisait Louis de là-haut. Les remarques du châtain auraient été blessantes aux oreilles de n'importe qui n'étant pas Harry. Le bouclé, lui, absorbait chaque mot, se concentrant seulement sur la voix aiguë et le fort accent qui lui étaient destinés. Une fois qu'il eut atteint le haut de l'arbre, le plus jeune se hissa sur la branche à laquelle Louis était accroché, grimaçant en voyant à quelle distance les deux garçons se trouvaient de la terre ferme.

** « Tu es plus pâle que jamais en ce moment »**, rit Louis, se penchant un peu plus comme s'il tentait d'adoucir les traits du visage de Harry.

** « Nous sommes en quelque sorte à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. »**

Harry n'avait pas réalisé que sa voix tremblait et il s'étouffa alors avec ses propres mots, et ses jointures prirent une teinte encore plus blanche que le reste de sa peau car il agrippait la branche trop fort.

** « Tourne-toi, idiot. »**

Harry laissa ses yeux quitter le sol, et regarda l'expression amusée sur le visage de Louis une fois avant de se retourner et de voir un grand lit de feuilles et de fleurs éparses. Louis sourit lorsqu'il vit le regard confus sur le visage de Harry, puis balança ses jambes de l'autre côté de la branche, se laissant glisser sur la couverture de feuillés et roula jusqu'à se retrouver sur le dos face au ciel. « Viens », ordonna Louis. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés regarda la surface, sceptique, ne sachant pas si c'était assez solide pour supporter plus d'une personne.

** « Tu n'es qu'un peureux. Les garçons perdus et moi avons fait ça pendant que tu étais à l'écale aujourd'hui. »**, annonça fièrement Louis, clairement très fier des efforts qu'ils avaient tous mis pour créer ça en si peu de temps. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal car les branches assez fortes pour supporter le poids de deux corps n'étaient pas si faciles à trouver dans une forêt comme celle de Neverland.

** « Tu veux dire... à l'école »**corrigea Harry, souriant largement. Donnant sa confiance à Louis comme il le faisait toujours, il laissa son pied passer de l'autre côté de la branche, se laissant glisser sur les feuilles.

** « C'est la même chose »**sourit le garçon aux cheveux de plumes en ajustant la corde qui retenait le tissu ample qui recouvrait son torse.

Harry poussa son corps vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis à côté de son ami. Il se coucha à côté du corps recouvert de vert, posant ses grandes mains sur son estomac alors que ses yeux restaient concentrés sur le ciel. Il y avait des millions d'étoiles dans le ciel qui créaient une sorte de couverture qui recouvrait presque en entier le ciel d'une lumière vive. Quelques instants plus tard, comme prévu, les fées commencèrent à passer rapidement au-dessus de leurs têtes, s'évitant les unes et les autres et chassant des lucioles qui semblaient vouloir les embêter. Louis installa ses deux mains à l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'il avait fixé son regard sur le bouclé qui, lui, était complètement concentré sur ce qui l'entourait. Harry sentit une certaine paire d'yeux sur le côté de son visage, ce qui causa un léger rosissement sur ses joues. Il savait qu'il devenait rouge et c'est ce qui rendit le tout encore plus embarrassant.

Louis sourit quand il remarqua le changement de couleur sur les joues de Harry, puis balança ses bras en avant comme un appui pour l'aider à se redresser. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, alors qu'il se vexait contre le ciel, laissant ses cheveux voler vers le haut puis revenir vers le bas et s'effondrer sur son front halé. Harry regarda la façon dont les lèvres du garçon se mouvaient mais ne fit pas de bruit pour ne pas perturber l'agréable bruit que produisait la cascade à proximité. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Il se moqua gentiment des gestes de Louis et s'assit pareillement, se tournant de façon à faire face au garçon qui ne voulait pas grandir. Louis était maintenant installé juste en face de Harry, et la seule chose qu'il fit fut d'afficher un large sourire qui n'apparaissait que lorsque Harry n'était pas loin. Harry sentit ses fossettes former à la vue du joyeux garçon qu lui faisait face, ses propres dents exposées dans un large sourire aussi. Louis tendit la main et prit celle d'Harry dans la sienne. Il la tira sur ses genoux et retourna la plus grande paume de façon à ce qu'elle soit exposée à l'air frais de la nuit. Louis plaça le bout de son index à la base de la paume, et fit ensuite glisser légèrement son doigt vers le bas, et le fit remonter jusqu'au bout de chaque doigt interminable. Harry s'était rapproché du corps à son côté en gardant ses yeux fixés sur l'expression très concentrée de Louis et ses gestes sur sa propre main. Une fois que Louis eût dessiné un trait imaginaire sur chaque doigt, il posa sa main sur le dessus de celle de Harry, appréciant la chaleur qui émanait de la peau du bouclé et qui se propageait sur la sienne. En dépit du fait qu'il fasse très sombre, on devinait clairement les yeux de Louis. Harry aurait été capable de cerner parfaitement chaque grain de bleu. Ne s'arrêtant pas, Harry commença à se pencher en fermant les yeux, se préparant au baiser à venir. Louis avait gardé ses yeux ouverts tout le temps, jugeant le jeune garçon devenu trop proche de lui.  
**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**demanda Louis alors qu'il se reculait des lèvres de Harry devenues trop proches à son goût, les sourcils étroitement froncés. Le garçon état totalement confus.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent, ne sentant pas d'autres lèvres contre les siennes, mais entendant la voix rauque et familière, dans laquelle il percevait de la méfiance. **« J'allais t'embrasser. »**

** « M'embrasser ? »**

** « Oui. Un baiser. »**

** « C'est quoi, un baiser ? »**, murmura Louis, ses yeux s'ouvrant un peu plus sous la curiosité. Il commençait à se pencher en avant une fois de plus, très intéressé parce ce que Harry était sur le point de lui enseigner.

Habituellement, c'était Louis qui apprenait de nouvelles choses à Harry, alors le bouclé se sentait un peu spécial d'enseigner quelque chose à Louis qu'il semblait de pas connaître. Une partie de lui se sentait très heureuse car le garçon duquel il était tombé amoureux n'avait jamais été embrassé.

** « C'est une façon de montrer à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes »**, commença Harry.

** « Je veux te montrer que je t'aime. Comment est-ce que tu fais un baiser ? »**

Le cœur de Harry rata quelques battements en entendant la première partie de la phrase de Louis, et sentit son cœur remonter le long de sa gorge alors qu'il posait l'adorable question. Se raclant la gorge, Harry commença à parler.

** « Ferme tes yeux. »**

Louis ferma ses yeux, un petit sourire restant fixé sur ses lèvres.

** « Arrête de sourire. »**

Louis pressa ses lèvres ensemble, essayant de contenir son sourire.

** « Lou. »**

Louis inhala lentement, laissa l'air s'échapper, se libérant de son sourire.

** « Suis-moi. »**

Harry regarda le garçon devant lui une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux. Il admira la façon dont les cils de Louis s'étendaient, touchant presque ses joues. Il ressentit le besoin de se pencher en avant et d'écarter les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient toujours son front, puis décida de laisser tomber. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois, répétant ses dernières actions avant de fermer ses yeux. Il écarta légèrement ses lèvres et les pressa contre celles de Louis, maintenant la fine ligne entre la lèvre inférieure de Louis et la sienne. Il ne sentit pas Louis sous ses lèvres durant un moment, ce qui le rendit quelque peu inquiet. Et si il avait été effrayé par ce contact ?

Harry sentit une paire de lèvres se reposer sur les siennes, ce qui lui demanda un effort. Harry retenait un sourire qui se pressait à l'intérieur de sa bouche... Car si, de tous les gens, Louis avait pu s'arrêter de sourire, alors il le pouvait aussi. Harry sentit que leurs lèvres s'emboîtaient parfaitement ensemble et décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Il desserra légèrement ses lèvres et pencha sa tête vers la gauche, refermant ses lèvres autour de celles de Louis, ce qui poussa ce dernier à effectuer les actions du bouclé dans la direction opposée. Les quelques minutes qui suivirent consistèrent à séparer et à refermer leurs lèvres, jusqu'à ce que Louis se souvienne qu'il avait toujours la main de Harry dans la sienne. Il enroula sa main dans celle du plus jeune, dans le but de relier rapidement chacun de leurs doigts ensemble, donnant à la main de Harry encore plus de chaleur. Cette action encouragea Harry à laisser glisser sa langue contre la lèvre supérieure de Louis dans un mouvement rapide, et le plus âgé se figea, ne sachant que faire. Sans regret, Harry laissa un petit rire s'échapper et rejoindre ainsi la bouche de Louis, pour de vrai cette fois. Le cadet prit l'initiative et sépara ses lèvres, laissant ainsi quelques centimètres d'espace entre chacune d'elles. Obéissant à sa demande précédente, Louis sépara lentement ses lèvres pareillement. Cela permit à Harry de faufiler sa langue dans la bouche chaude de Louis. Il ne toucha la langue de Louis qu'une fois, puis il récupéra la sienne et referma une fois de plus ses lèvres. Louis laissa un bruit sourd lui échapper alors qu'il ne sentait plus le contact de leurs bouches, ayant soif de ce sentiment inconnu. Une fois leurs lèvres fermées les unes contre les autres, Louis en profita pour marmonner contre les lèvres pulpeuses de Harry.

** « Encore. »**

N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, Harry autorisa sa langue à retourner dans la bouche chaude de son aîné, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer de nombreuses fois avant qu'ils ne laissent leurs lèvres se séparer. Harry aimait la façon qu'avait Louis d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, de goûter de nouvelles choses. Personne au monde n'avait ce goût-là. Seulement Louis. Assez rapidement, Louis commença à sentir un feu incontrôlable dans sa poitrine et ses poumons, manquant un peu d'oxygène, étaient plutôt emplis d'un désir inconnu et mystérieux que d'air. Harry se recula, léchant ses lèvres rougies par le baiser échangé, et Louis s'attardait encore sur sa bouche. Il regarda le garçon en face de lui, dans l'attente d'une réaction, mais eût seulement droit à une courte phrase.

** « J'aime tes baisers. »**

* * *

**Ceci est une traduction d'un OS trouvé sur tumblr, rien ne m'appartient. En espérant que vous aurez apprécié. xx, Léa.  
**


End file.
